Hogwarts Assignments (Term 9)
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Written for Hogwarts School and Wizardry
1. This Kiss

Title: This Kiss

Rating: T  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Oliver/Percy

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
Word Count: 371

Summary: Oliver and Percy share their first kiss of many

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Potions Task #4 - Write about a first kiss

* * *

 _It was a quiet night in the Gryffindor common room for third-year Percy Weasley which was a surprise since he had twin terrors for little brothers who were first years now. He was curled up on the couch with a thick tome. His silence was broken when his dormmate Oliver Wood trudged in from Quidditch practice along with his older brother Charlie who both had mud all over their robes and shoes._

" _You're tracking mud all over the carpet!" Percy complained._

 _Charlie and Oliver groaned. "You're starting to sound like mum, Perce."_

" _I'm not wrong," he said casting a cleaning charm on the carpet and his brother's and friend's shoes._

" _Thanks, I suppose."_

Just then a girl in his year who he could barely remember the name of asked the group. "How about we play a game?"

" _I rather not."_

" _Come on it will be fun, Perce," Oliver urged._

 _The redhead sighed. "I suppose I can take a break."_

 _Oliver smiled at him and his heart faintly skipped a beat. All the third year Gryffindors were gathered in a circle._

" _This is a muggle game called 'Spin the Bottle'," the girl instructed._

" _How do you play?"_

" _It's very simple, you just spin the bottle. You have to kiss the person it lands on."_

" _We have to kiss?" Percy asked nervously. He had never been kissed by anyone besides his mum and little sister._

 _The girl nodded. "Who wants to go first?"_

" _I'll go first!" one of the other girls said._

 _After her turn, it was Oliver's turn and it landed on him. He glanced into Percy's eyes and they shared a quick peck. Although, it was quite confusing kissing another guy._

That was four years ago, Percy and Oliver had been on and off ever since. Percy dated a girl in their fifth year and Oliver was incredibly jealous. In retaliation he dated the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint.

Oliver had finally won the Quidditch Cup. He was so happy when he saw Percy running towards him. He did the first thing his instincts told him to. He kissed him square on the mouth much to the shock of the team.

"It's about bloody time!"

Oliver smiled and kissed Percy again.


	2. Charlie's Bulgarian Bon Bon

Title: Charlie's Bulgarian Bon Bon

Rating: T  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Charlie/Viktor

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count:482

Summary: Charlie has something to say

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Travel and Tourism Task #4 - Write about someone coming out to their parents.

* * *

Charlie walked up to his childhood home with his palms sweating profusely. He quickly knocked on the door. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later Bill opened the door.

"Hey Bill," he smiled at his older brother.

He smiled back. "Hey Charlie. Come in. You know you don't need to knock it's our childhood home."

"I know," Charlie replied as he walked in.

The minute he walked in he was engulfed in a hug by his mum.

"Hey mum," he smiled taking in the scent of her baking.

Molly let go of her second oldest and he sat down.

"So, what do you need to tell us Charlie?"

Charlie replied. "I'll tell you when everyone is here, mum."

Molly sighed.

A few hours later, 'The Burrow' had descended into almost chaos but that was to be expected with a family as large as the Weasleys. Bill had brought over his wife and nine month old daughter. Percy was fussing over his thirty-two week pregnant fiancée much to her annoyance. George was flirting shamelessly with Angelina Johnson. The quietest ones were Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny.

"Just another night at the Weasleys," Charlie smiled fondly as Bill walked in the kitchen with Victoire who reached out for her godfather.

"But we wouldn't have any other way," Bill smiled.

"We wouldn't."

Molly called the group for dinner and the ten of them were herded to the table.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Molly asked him impatiently.

Before Charlie could respond there was a sound from the floo. Charlie hopped up and walked to the living room to see his boyfriend Viktor.

"Hey Charlie," he smiled walking over to him and greeting him with a quick kiss.

"Hey Vik, I haven't told my family about us or even the fact that gay."

Viktor said. "Let's hope they take it better than my parents."

Charlie frowned at the memory of telling the Krums about their relationship.

"Viktor?"

The two men turned to see Fleur. Viktor went over to greet his old friend and walked back to Charlie.

"It seems like you and Bill have a thing for foreigners," Fleur laughed.

Charlie rose an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "How can you tell?"

"It's obvious."

Before Charlie could respond Molly walked in searching for where her second oldest had ran off to.

"Come back to dinner, Charlie."

He nodded as he led Viktor to the kitchen.

"Viktor?" Harry and Hermione chorused as Ron tensed.

"I have something to tell you before we continue dinner," Charlie said nervously sliding his hand into Viktor's.

"You're together?" Molly asked.

Charlie said. "We've been together since 1997 when we met at Bill's wedding."

"So, I lost a bet with most of our friends," Bill laughed getting up and congratulating the couple.

The rest of the Weasley family congratulated Charlie and Viktor.


	3. A Metamorph's Wedding

Title: A Metamorph's Wedding

Rating: T  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Remus/Tonks and Victoire/Teddy

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 436

Summary: A mother and son getting ready for their weddings decades apart

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Gardening Task #3- Write about a wedding

* * *

Dora Tonks stood in front of the mirror in her mother's wedding dress. She was never the type of girl who daydreamed about her wedding. She never thought she would get married until she met Remus. Despite his protests at first, she didn't care that he was thirteen years older than her, that he was poor or that he was a werewolf. Her hair had been changing nonstop for the past twenty minutes.

"Dora?"

She turned to see her former dormmates Gretchen Copper neé Boot and Penny Haywood.

"You nervous, Dora?" Gretchen asked.

Dora nodded. "Insanely, my hair hasn't settled on a color quite yet."

Gretchen smiled. "I remember how nervous I was before my wedding to Ben. I was especially nervous about the wedding night."

"I'm not nervous about that at all, I'm not a virgin like you and Ben were. You two seem to enjoy it though, you have two kids that are two years apart," Dora laughed.

She and Ben had been married for six years now and had two kids to show for. Their daughter was four and their son was 2.

"Remember when that boggart turned into a werewolf and I asked why someone would be afraid of werewolves," Tonks chuckled at the memory.

"I told you because they are murderous animals and here you are getting ready to marry one."

Dora nodded. "I remember that but I don't hold a grudge like a Hufflepuff should."

The makeshift wedding march started as there was a knock on the door. Ted walked in and stared at his daughter.

"You look so beautiful, Dora," he smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

He offered his arm to her and they walked out to the altar. She was married.

It was decades later, the child conceived that night Teddy Lupin was getting married to his childhood sweetheart Victoire Weasley. He stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie.

"Having trouble there?"

He turned to see his mum's friend and his cool honorary 'aunt' Gretchen Copper.

"You nervous, Teddy?"

"How can you tell?"

Gretchen smiled. "Your hair is changing non-stop, your mum's hair used to do the same thing when she was nervous."

"I'm insanely nervous."

She finished tying his tie.

"You look quite handsome," Andromeda, his grandma smiled walking in the room. He had his natural face on but his hair had finally settled on his trademark turquoise.

"Thanks gran."

"You and Harry raised him well," Gretchen smiled at her friend's mother.

"We did."

Teddy nodded and dropped kisses on his gran's and 'aunt's' cheeks before leaving the room to walk to the altar.


	4. Sleepless in Scotland

Title: Sleepless in Scotland

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Minerva McGonagall

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 304

Summary: Minerva McGonagall suffers from another sleepless night after her husband unexpectedly dies.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Biosciences Task #2 - Write about someone who has insomnia

* * *

Minerva McGonagall laid in bed in her quarters at Hogwarts. She groaned this is the third time this week she hasn't been able to sleep. She checked the clock. It flashed 2:30 am. It's been nearly a week since her husband Eliphastone was unexpectedly killed by a Venomous Tentacula. She cursed herself for not marrying him sooner maybe they would've had more time together but she had to be hung up on her first love Dougal McGregor. She finally decided to get out of bed, she grabbed her green tartan robe and walked over to her desk. She sat down and began grading more of her student's essays. This was what she was doing before she went to bed. She finished her grading just in time for breakfast. She took a variant of a pepper-up potion and walked to the Great Hall.

She was extra exhausted when she came trudging into her quarters after detention with Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks. She wished she would get some rest from a troublemaking Weasley but she knew the only relief she would probably get was Percy but he doesn't start for another few years. She plopped down in her desk chair and continued grading essays.

She crawled into bed but couldn't sleep again. She groaned and got up and did her usual routine.

"Minerva?"

She opened her eyes the next morning to see Albus standing over her desk.

"I wondered why you looked extra exhausted."

Minerva sighed. "I've been suffering from insomnia since Elphinstone died last week. I've awake at 2:30 and can't go back to sleep. I get up to do some more grading. I must've finally fallen asleep."

Albus smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Minerva."

"I'm fine, Albus."

The bearded man shrugged before he left. Minerva stood up and got ready for the day.


	5. Padma's Ponderings

Title: Padma's Ponderings

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Padma and Parvati Patil

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 368

Summary: The Patil twins ride to Hogwarts and meet new friends on the way.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Charms - Task #11: Geminio: Write about twins (Restriction - cannot use Fred & George).

* * *

Padma sat next to her twin Parvati on the Hogwarts Express on their way to their first year at Hogwarts. Padma was nervous but she covered her anxiety by reading about Hogwarts in Hogwarts: A History. The compartment door opened and a black haired boy and a sandy haired boy entered.

"I'm Parvati!" her sister chirped.

She glared slightly at her sister. She wished she was as talkative as her sister but she was serious.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan," the sandy haired boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you."

"You two first years too?"

"Yes, we are."

"My sister Padma and I are also first years too. I'm probably going to be a Gryffindor."

"Me too."

The black boy said. "I'm Dean Thomas, I don't know much about the houses since I'm a muggle born."

"Padma can explain the houses to you," Parvati said nudging her.

Padma looked up at the black boy. "I can."

He nodded and sat down across from her. She began explaining the houses until the trolley lady arrived and they bought their sweets.

Around 6pm, they pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

"How do we get to Hogwarts?" Dean asked Padma.

Suddenly a man yelled. "First years!"

That startled the quartet for different reasons they followed the giant man to the boats.

"Mind if we sit here?" Parvati asked a blond girl.

"Go ahead, I'm Lavender Brown."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Parvati and this is my twin Padma."

"So, you two are probably going to be in the same house."

"Maybe but I don't think so."

The boats docked at the pier and they were escorted into the castle by a woman in emergency green robes.

"Patil, Padma!"

Padma walked up to the hat nervously. The hat sorted her in a second.

"Ravenclaw!"

There was a series of polite claps from the Ravenclaw table as she joined them.

"Patil, Parvati!"

Her sister walked confidently up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

Padma frowned she knew there was no chance that Parvati would be sorted into Ravenclaw. Parvati sat by Lavender. Maybe Dean will be in Ravenclaw. That would be almost as good as having Parvati in Ravenclaw with her but alas he was a Gryffindor too.


	6. Molly's Sick Day

Title: Molly's Sick Day

Rating: K+

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Molly/Arthur

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 510

Summary: Molly wakes up sick. Arthur and the boys has to take care of her.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Herbology- Task #3- Write about someone taking care of someone who is sick.

Set in after August 11 1982

* * *

Molly woke up. She didn't feel right today. She let out a small cough waking up a dozing Arthur.

"You alright, dear?"

"I think I just have a little cold, I'm fine," she insisted.

Arthur nodded. "You sure?"

Molly thought for a moment. "Do you really want me to be sick, Arthur?"

"I mean no but we'll take care of you. If you are."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked their two oldest sons eleven year old Bill and nine-year old Charlie.

"Morning, boys," Arthur smiled at his sons.

Bill grinned. "Morning."

"What's for breakfast, I'm starving," Charlie whined.

Bill nudged his younger brother annoyed when he noticed the look on his mum's face. "You alright, mum?"

"I just have a little cold, dear," she assured her oldest.

Bill nodded.

"I'll start some breakfast," Arthur said getting out of bed and putting his glasses on.

Bill nodded. "Are you sure you can cook, dad?"

"I'm not as good as your mum but I can handle it."

"Alright."

Arthur led his two oldest out of the room. "So, we'll have to take care of your mum and the rest of the house."

Bill nodded. He was used to taking care of his siblings being the oldest son. Arthur started breakfast. Almost six-year old Percy was the next one up.

"Morning Perce," Bill greeted his younger ruffling his already messy red hair.

"I hate it when you do that, Bill," he complained.

Bill sighed.

"Dad, why are you wearing mummy's apron?" Percy asked confused looking at his dad wearing Molly's apron.

Arthur explained. "Your mum is sick, Percy. I have to do the cooking."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, the four-year old twin terrors also known as Fred and George walked down the stairs.

Arthur finished a quick breakfast just as his two youngest started to fuss. Bill served his brothers as Arthur ran up the stairs to take care of Ron and Ginny. After finishing with his two youngest he went to go check on Molly.

"How are you doing, dear?" he asked looking at her.

"I've been better,"

Arthur sighed. "Your breakfast should be up in a few. You don't have to eat if you don't want to. You may not have an appetite."

Molly nodded as he left the room. Arthur was back in the room a few minutes later with her breakfast. He walked back down the stairs. Molly was done about 20 minutes later. Bill went upstairs ro keep Molly company and talk about how excited he was to start Hogwarts in a few weeks. Then it was Charlie's turn to keep her company he talked about dragons. Percy just read while he kept her company. Arthur decided to not allow the twins to keep her company knowing all too well that they would stress her out.

It was later that night, Arthur was crawling into bed,

"I never expected you were such a good nurse maid, Arthur," Molly smiled.

He smiled back. "I learned from the best."


	7. Ginny's Bond with Bill

Title: Ginny's Bond with Bill

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Bill, Ginny. Fleur/Bill

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 309

Summary: Ginny adores her big brother

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Care of Magical Creatures Task 3: Write about someone showing favoritism toward a certain relative.

First half is set in 1984 - Ginny is almost 3 and Bill is 13

* * *

Bill Weasley woke up to a small weight on his bed. He opened his eyes to face his baby sister Ginny staring up at him. He smiled at her. She's the only one in his family who can wake him up and he wouldn't get mad.

"Hi Billy," she smiled at him.

He held back a cringe he never liked the nickname Billy but she's always called him that.

"Mummy says breakfast is almost ready," she said.

He nodded as he stepped out of bed and picked her up. "Charlie, you coming?"

There was an unintelligible grumble from the other side of the room. Bil chuckled and walked out their room.

"You're my favorite brother, Bill," Ginny told him as they walked down the stairs.

He told her. "Don't tell the others."

"I won't."

Bill nodded as they reached the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning," Molly greeted her oldest and youngest children

"Morning mum," Bill smiled at her.

Molly smiled back.

As the years went by, Ginny was always the closest to Bill. She was so upset when he brought his new fiancee home.

"Bill, you can do so much better," Ginny said frustrated.

"Ginny, I love Fleur. Don't you understand."

"She just wants you for your looks, Billy."

He suppressed a smile. "You haven't called me that since you were six."

"I know, but I'm losing my favorite brother," Ginny said trying to keep it together she hasn't cried in front of Bill since she was little.

"Oh, Ginny. You will never lose me," he assured her opening his arms for a hug hoping she would accept it.

Ginny gladly accepted the hug. "If you're going to really get married to her, I expect to be in the wedding."

"Deal," Bill chuckled ruffling her red hair lovingly.

She huffed. "I've always hated when you do that." 


	8. The Switcheroo

Title: The Switcheroo

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): James, Lily , James/Lily

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 367

Summary: Lily is the Pureblood and James is the muggleborn.

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizarding Challenges and Assignments.

Divination - Task #2: Tarot Cards: Write an Role Reversal AU.

Also Severus goes by his mum's name in this. Nothing else is different.

* * *

Lily Evans, heir of the Evans fortune and only child of the Evans family stepped on 9 ¾ for her first trip to Hogwarts.

"Enjoy your ride to Hogwarts, dear," her mum said.

"I will, mum," she said bounding towards the train.

"So, you're too cool to say goodbye to your parents, are you?" her dad teased.

She quickly said goodbye to her parents, boarded the train and began searching for a compartment. She found one with a long haired boy she recognized as Sirius Black. She's met him before at her parents balls. She couldn't stand him so she moved on to other compartments until she found one with a familiar boy from her neighborhood.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked politely.

He grumbled. She took that as a yes and walked in.

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Severus Prince."

Lily nodded. "Your mum is Eileen Prince, right?"

"She is."

Lily nodded as a boy with messy black hair and round glasses rushed in with Sirius Black.

"I'm James Potter."

Lily asked. "Are you a muggle born?"

"Yes. I am."

"Thought so, Potter isn't a common name in the Wizarding world."

"It is in the muggle world."

"How did you get mixed up with him?" she asked glaring at Sirius.

"I asked to sit in his compartment."

Lily said. "You shouldn't mix with the Black family they don't like muggle borns."

"That's my family not me. I hope to be in Gryffindor not Slytherin."

Lily glared at him.

"Gryffindor seems the right for me," James said.

"I'd leave if I was sorted into Slytherin," Sirius said.

"I'd like Slytherin," Severus said.

The group continued arguing and fighting as they rode to Hogsmeade. They were greeted by a giant which startled James slightly.

Once at Hogwarts, they were led to the Great Hall by a witch in emerald green robes.

"Black, Sirius!"

He strutted up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

A few sortings later.

"Evans, Lily!"

She went up to the hat confidently.

"Gryffindor!"

Two more boys Lupin and Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, James!"

He walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

He sat next to Sirius and Lily. He was excited to start his education at Hogwarts


	9. Hufflepuff Loves Gryffindor

Title: Hufflepuff Loves Gryffindor

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom eventually Neville/Hannah

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 354

Summary: Hannah admires Neville

Notes:

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

* * *

Hannah Abbott stared at Neville during Herbology late third year. She had admired him for about him a year now.

"Hannah?"

She turned to see her best friend Susan Bones. "Yes, Sue?"

"You were staring at Neville again, weren't you?" the redhead smirked at her.

A blush dusted the blonde's cheeks. "I wasn't."

"Sure, you weren't."

Hannah didn't reply she just grabbed her books and they made their way towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"I know you've fancied Neville for a while now," Susan said.

Hannah sighed. "I probably don't have a chance."

"Don't say that."

—

It was the next year , it was time for the Yule Ball. Hannah had her mind set on going with Neville. She marched up to him.

He smiled at her. "Hey Hannah."

Suddenly, all her confidence faded when he smiled. "So, are you going to the Yule Ball?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, I asked Ginny Weasley."

Hannah suppressed a frown. "That's great."

"Who are you going with?"

"I'm sure Ernie or Justin will be my date," she said hiding her disappointment.

"That's good. If Ginny allows me I can dance with you."

"I'd like that, Neville."

He smiled at her. "Okay."

They went their separate ways. She was still disappointed that Ginny was going with Neville. Ernie asked her. She was enjoying the Ball for the most part.

"Hannah?"

She turned to see Neville.

"Would you like to dance?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Neville offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced.

"You're a good dancer, Neville," she smiled.

"I am. I was stepping on Ginny's feet every other step."

To be honest, he could step on her feet as much as he wanted. After the dance, they walked back to their respective 'dates'.

—

It was now about a year after the war. Hannah was working at the Leaky Cauldron when Neville walked in.

"Neville?"

He turned to her.

"I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" he smiled.

She just marched towards him and kissed him.

"How long have you been holding that in?"

"Since our third year."

He smiled at her.


	10. This is Me You're Talking To

Title: This is Me You're Talking To

Rating: T

Pairing(s)/Character(s): Dean, Ginny

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

Word Count: 315

Summary: Dean and Ginny cross paths

Written for Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and WIzarding Challenges and Assignments.

Muggle Music- Task #2 -Write about running into an ex lover.

* * *

Dean Thomas was walking down the street in Diagon Alley when he ran into a certain redhead. She looked beautiful with her hair shining in the sunlight. He caught her eye and she walked over. He braced himself for the all the memories that would come back.

"Hey Dean," she greeted.

He smiled at her. "Hey Ginny."

"So, how have you been?"

"Good."

This is so awkward. But Ginny didn't have act like this though. Dean could understand how Harry was so in love with her. He had loved her too. He knew that she broke his heart.

"So, are you and Harry doing okay?"

"Yes, he proposed a couple days ago."

He faked a smile. "That's great."

"How about you?"

"I'm still single."

Ginny nodded.

"So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm playing Quidditch for the Harpies, how about you?"

Dean replied. "I work with my stepdad."

"Weren't you good at drawing?"

Dean nodded and asked."Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

Ginny laughed. "It is."

They talked for another minute or so.

"You know we don't have to act like we're friends."

Ginny said. "Okay."

"I guess I'll see you later, Ginny."

"Bye."

They went their separate ways. Dean was glad that was over. He went home. He knew Harry would treat Ginny well. Although, he remembered that's why Ginny broke up with him. His hand throbbed as he remembered witnessing Harry and Ginny's first kiss since he broke a glass. But after that initial reaction, he had been happy for them. He knew they would get back together after war finished. He didn't mind being single.

A couple days later he saw Ginny but this time he noticed Harry was with her so maybe it would be a little less awkward. He didn't get the chance to go over since they left. He was glad about that.


End file.
